A Fairy Tail Of Our Own
by Falling Lanterns
Summary: Everyone grows up, and everyone is replaced by their kin. But what if your kin was in danger? What if your children and your friends children were forced to face dangers greater than the ones you recall? With the help of new friends, let's hope that they can survive, for the good of the guild and it's legacy. (Accepting OCs for other guilds, read the formal OC hunt in my profile!)
1. A New Friend, Rei stormblaster

**(Louitta's POV)**

Louitta wanders through the streets of Magnolia, on the short balustrade that borders the river, Plue running after her giant footsteps. Louitta threw one foot after the other into the air, her keys jingling as she did. "I can't wait Plue! I hear today is the day where we get the best jobs!"

"Pun pun!" Plue said in agreement.

"Louitta! Be careful! Don't fall in!" Louitta turned her head to the source of the old, hoarse sounding voice.

"I won't!" Louitta smiled at the old boatman as she continued her way towards the guild hall.

The old man smirked under his bushy mustache "I used to tell her mother that. I guess reckless thought runs through the family" he muttered to himself. The boatman continued to sail to who knows where on his tiny boat.

"I wonder if we got a new guild mate today, we've been getting those a lot lately." Louitta began to count on her fingers "there's Alala, Striker and Eleanor, Loni, Viktor, Rhias, Tiger, Melanie, and Ely," Louitta let her hand drop to her side "I wonder who's next?" Louitta, as she looked up in wonder, managed to stray from the balustrade, ignoring Plue's warnings, Louitta hit straight into another girl. Louitta's eyes took in her appearance; she had wavy hair flooding out of a black hoodie that's brownish orange in color, kind of like a tiger's fur. Dark blue jeans hug her legs that reached between her bottom and her knees. The black hoodie hid an orange shirt and the girl's face. A black railgun was strapped to her back, it looked about half the size of a real one and it seemed very heavy.

"Oww!" Louitta said, rubbing her head. She noticed the girl had fallen to the floor.

**(Girl's POV)**

The girl with strawberry pink hair extended a hand towards me; I felt my body flinch in memory. I saw it, the fairy tail insignia. It was on her left hand, and was very pink. The girl seemed nice, so I grabbed her hand. She pulled me up and I got close to her ear "take me to the guild" I whispered.

**(Louitta's POV)**

"Eeeek!" Louitta lets out. _This girl is a total creep! _She thought. "Alright" Louitta says instead of "why would I take a creep like you to the guild!?" Louitta smiles at her, but doesn't get a reply. She starts walking, and gestures with her guild symbol hand for the girl to follow. She did so, all the way to the guild.

* * *

Louitta walked into the noisy guild and surveyed her area. Her little brother, Ignis, was on top of a table with his teammates, Llorand and Hugo. She saw Corivin shuffling through his tarot cards, attempting to tell his partner, Ebony's, fortune. Simon was eating something, probably a strawberry cake, as one of his teammates, Rhias, half watched; half ate her own slice of cake. Ferrodum had his little sister Fable on his lap, while he read to her a story, maybe one their mother wrote. Fleur was taking turns with her little sister, MaryGold, in playing with the youngest of the Strauss family, Elvin. Louitta looked for her own team mates, and found them at the bar, talking to Aunt Mirajane.

"Hey ice princess!" Louitta called out. One girl at the bar turned around, she had neat raven-like hair that seemed a dark blue. It reached her shoulders, which were bare as her dress began at her chest. She wore a blue dress that became something like a small white umbrella at the waist, lace decorating the bottom. It was Urilei, the older product of Gray and Juvia.

"What is it, Pinkie?" Urilei called, Louitta ran her hand through her hair.

"Nothing, it's just," Louitta smirked "you've done it again"

"DAMMIT!" Urilei shouted as she put her clothing back on over the singlet her mother insisted she wear. That stripping habit of Gray's shouldn't have been genetic; it was the result of training with Ur all the time in the mountains. But somehow, he passed it into his daughter, _his daughter of all people. _"You're just annoying, strawberry!"

Louitta stuck out her tongue in retaliation.

"Let's not fight today, who's that with you Lou-Chan?" Fern, the second girl at the bar, asked.

Louitta looked back at the girl who followed her, and a tall boy with light blond hair and a black fedora came to sniff her out.

"Cheshire-kun, what're you doing?" Urilei asked.

"Just looking at the new girl." Cheshire circled her, and bent down, attempting to see her face with a cheshire, his namesake, grin on his face. The girl's hand stuck out, and immediately smacked Cheshire in the face. His eyes welled up comically, and he slunk away.

Mirajane walked over, ready to take this situation into her own hands. "So you want to be a part of Fairy Tail?" The girl looked at her, and nodded. "Oh Makarov!" a short and stout man probably in his 80's or so walked on the bar table and inspected this new girl. She looked down at her feet.

"Pick your head up girl, I like you, you've got a good vibe, welcome into fairy tail" the girl picked up her head to look at the old man. She pulled off her hood, and revealed caramel brown eyes. Cheshire came back over, and stared at her face. She looked at him, causing him to blush. Mira and Fern took a mental note of this.

"How about I get you stamped?" Fern said as she held out the magical stamper. "What color would you like?"

"Bloody red, on my right hand please" the girl spoke. Fern gave her an odd look, then Changed the stamper's setting to bloody red, and stamped out the fairy tail symbol on her right hand. The girl did a small, hardly noticeable, smile.

"so what's your name?" Mira asked. The girl looked at her.

"Rei, Rei Stormblaster" she said quickly.

Makarov nodded. He turned to his children and their children and cleared his throat "attention, attention." That didn't do anything "EYES UP HERE!" the guild snapped their heads forward. "Now, we've just now taken in another guild member. We've been getting many recently, but we love them all the same. Now let's celebrate the arrival of Rei Stormblaster!" the guild erupted into cheers and hoots and hollers.

Several people gathered around Rei to observe her. She pulled her hood over her head. One was another blonde boy, but he wasn't too tall, and seemed a bit lanky. And his hair seemed to be a gradient, light blonde at the top, darker blonde at the tips, and the darkest shade of blonde on the bangs. His eyes were a faded gold and he wore a loose black shirt two sizes too big, and unbuttoned green jacket with a popped up collar, big white buttons in a neat column down one side, and white cuffs at the end, which was at his elbows. He had white goggles propped up in his hair, with white shorts that were almost knee length to match. His shoes were black with a white sole peeking out.

"Hiya! I'm Ely Auburn, but you can call me Stitch!" he stuck out a hand, which Rei slowly reached for. Once in his grasp, Ely shook her hand super fast, dizzying her. "Hee hee!" Ely said.

Rei turned to face a girl with medium brown skin. The girl wasn't too skinny, that was obvious, yet she was curvy and carried herself well despite her thunderous thighs. She had golden eyes and dark reddish brown hair. It was pulled into a long and curly pony tail, clipped with small red flowers. She wore an elbow length light orange sweater, maroon shirts to match, golden brown gladiator sandals were on her feet, and her thick wrists held gold bangles. She seemed very kind, and didn't mind her weight, it seemed. "Hi, I'm Melanie Rosenrot." She said with a wave. Melanie pointed at two animals on her shoulders. "This is Damien" she signaled the ginger and white kitten "and this is Scout" a black and white magpie chirped a hello.

"I'm Kuro!" a little black wolf cub at Rei's side said joyfully, Rei stared down at him and faced Melanie to wave back quickly.

"Awwww! He's adorable!" Melanie bent down to face the cub, and stroked his tiny head with two fingers.

"At least he's not a cat" Rei turned again to face another girl, this one with short and spiky green hair, "I'm Alala" she said. Rei bowed and noticed the purple ripped shorts she had on. Rei looked up to see a white tank top with a black cat in the middle as her shirt, and her exposed left arm had a fake black and white skull tattoo, probably a sleeve. and that she was wearing black headphones around her neck. Alala had large brown eyes.

"Rei was it?" someone said, Rei turned to see a somewhat tall guy. He had black hair in a military cut, and an army uniform on, but the jacket was open and a regular shirt poked through. He seemed athletic. He had very nice green eyes though. "I'm Viktor, but it's fine if you called me Vik"

"Sure" Rei muttered.

"And I'm his partner Asuka!" the girl next to him said. Asuka had dark green hair, and pretty, wine-dark purple eyes. She had a small orange Stetson on her head, and a light pink shirt underneath a white sleeveless vest. Where the shirt stopped began a short orange skirt after a brown leather belt. She had on brown boots that reached her knees and a gun holster by her side on the belt. Asuka and Viktor looked like they were 20, along with Alala, who looked a year younger.

"Got a problem with cats or something?" a voice said. Rei faced the direction, and saw a boy with silver hair and bangs that was close to concealing his eyes. Silver cat ears twitched in anger on top of his head, and his pretty aqua eyes were angled in a matching scowl with his mouth, which showed off cat like fangs. His silver lion tail swished back and forth in anger. The boy wore a white trench coat with a black and white striped scarf. The trench coat wasn't buttoned, so it showed a black t-shirt underneath, the boy's dark blue skinny jeans matched well with the coat and shirt. His footwear was a pair of high and black converse. The boy's almost curled into a fist if his demon- like claws weren't about to puncture him.

Alala faced the boy with a grin "I don't have a problem with certain cats _Striker, _just _most of them_" Alala tapped the boy, Striker, on the nose.

"Brother, not everyone will like cats" the girl Rei didn't notice standing next to Striker said. This girl wore a gray bow on the top of her head and a black choker with a tiny gold bell. A gray pink tank with a white bandeau covering the chest, black leather went under the bandeau with black lacing going down her stomach. Nothing covered the shoulders but right underneath was a pair of long sleeves of black and a ruffled gray skirt. Knee high socks with two stripes on the top. Black, then white, then the rest gray. Her black heeled boots hugged her calves and mini bows clutched the outer side of the top of each sock. She was tall with slightly showing curves, but she was very skinny in general. The girl had a very pretty face however, her timber brown hair, which was collected neatly and placed in a high ponytail with her bangs and two strands of hair that framed her face remaining, contrasted nicely with her pale complexion and lips with a similar color to bubblegum. The girl had timber brown eyes, cat ears, and panther tail.

Rei remembered her face "You were in sorcerers weekly, weren't you? I remember your face from "The Prettiest Girls of Fairy Tail's Youth" article. You were just underneath that girl who stamped my hand"

"Oh, Fern? Yes, she's been known to take after her mother in beauty," the girl said "I am Eleanor, who might you be?"

"I'm Kuro!" Kuro said again. Eleanor smiled at the cub, Striker scowled at it. Kuro's ears drooped slightly and Melanie, who was still petting the cub, looked at Striker with an angered face. Striker's face softened, and he smiled at the cub.

"I'm Rei" Rei said shortly.

"Ah you're the girl that just joined the guild! Well, I think Rhias and Orchidium would like to meet you" Eleanor said. Everyone who came to greet Rei agreed.

"Hi hi hi!" a happy voice said. Rei saw another blonde boy, who also seemed energetic and happy.

"What's your name?" Rei asked.

"In your language, Tiger" the boy said, his gold eyes widened as if he made a mistake.

"Umm, alright" Rei said.

"Anyways, welcome to the guild!" Tiger said, he wore long purple robes with odd lettering written across them. And was that, a sword by his side?

"What kind of magic do you guys use?" Rei asked.

Tiger looked around nervously, and before he could say anything "I use plant magic!" Ely said smiling.

"I have animal tamer magic" Melanie answered.

"Vibration magic" Alala said.

"We use gun magic" Asuka answered for Vik.

"And we use big cat magic" Striker and Eleanor said in unison.

"Loni uses shadow magic, Rhias uses music, Cheshire uses whisper magic, and Orri-chan uses psychic magic" Vik informed Rei, who nodded in understanding.

"What do you use Tiger?" Kuro asked the boy.

"Ummm, I uh" Tiger answered. It was as if he'd forgotten his own magic! "I use cat dragon slayer magic!" he blurted out.

"I thought there weren't any other dragons besides the known ones, I especially have never heard of a cat dragon slayer before!" Melanie asked, curious.

"There was!" Tiger said, "I just don't remember him!" Tiger seemed flustered. Rei paid no mind. She noticed another girl standing in the corner, reading a manga book. Her purple hair cascaded down her shoulders and her stormy gray eyes moved over the pages, registering each image and word as she flipped the page with one quick movement. She wore a black tank top, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. A little purple-ish cat watched her intently.

"Who's that?" Rei asked quietly.

"That's Loni" Striker answered. Rei nodded.

"Rhias! Orri-Chan!" Asuka called out to the two girls.

"Coming!" she heard two voices reply.

Rei registered the two figures. One had red hair dipped black at the ends, the other with black hair that drips into a hot pink a quarter of the way down. They caught up to the group and began to introduce themselves.

"I'm Orchidium, but you can call me Orri-Chan!" the girl with pink and black hair said. She had pretty cobalt eyes and light grey depressions underneath them, as if she wasn't sleeping properly. She wore a strapless red floral skirt top, which didn't help hide her large breasts. Blue jean shorts reached her knees and showed off her pale skin. Ribbons that matched her eyes were wrapped around her wrists and formed bows, one around her neck was just tied loosely. Orri-Chan just wore plain brown leather sandals.

Rhias had green eyes, similar to Viktor's own. Rei noticed there were a few beads woven here and there in her red hair. Rhias was short, the same height as Melanie, and wore a dark green halter top trimmed with a shimmering gold. Her denim shorts matched Orri-Chan's, but they reached her thighs and covered fishnet leggings. Rhias stood in ankle high boots and silver bangles decorated her arms. She had a black choker with a silver music note charm as an ornament.

"Nice to meet you!" Rhias said. Rei just nodded.

Have you met Cheshire yet? Cheshire!" Orchidium called out before Rei could say yes. The light blonde haired boy with the fedora came back, looking cheerier than ever.

"Give me food, and I will live. But give me water, I will die. What am I?" he asked.

"Huh?" Kuro asked, utterly dumbfounded.

"It's a riddle. He tells those a lot" Rhias explained.

Rei didn't answer him, instead she inspected him. Cheshire's eyes were a pretty amber, they seemed almost catlike. He wore a red checkered shirt and black jeans. He had a short dress shirt on, black in color. His footwear was a pair of white converse like shoes.

"It's a fire" Melanie said. Cheshire stared at her, upset that she guessed so quickly.

"Oh, I see it! If you threw food into a fire, it'd burn it. But water will put it out!" Tiger said, Ely nodded in agreement.

"Exactly" Scout tweeted in joy.

"WHAT!? HOW DID YOU GUESS SO EASILY?!" Cheshire shouted comically. Everyone in the guild heard his cry, and began to laugh loudly. Rei looked down at her pet wolf cub, who smiled at her toothily. Rei smiled back.

* * *

Sharp red eyes stared out at the guild from the concealing hood. The owner of the eyes began to growl.

"Fairy Tail, you'll pay for your insolence!"

**So that was chapter one! I managed to squeeze in every OC in it too! Can you guess who each children belong to? I didn't name Jerza's younger son, Seigrain (yeah, couldn't think of anything better to call him) or Mireed' youngest daughter, Mary Jane. Hint, Ebony, Elvin, Fleur, and MaryGold are all related! And Corivin means heart of wine! Also, if I didn't portray your OC right, please tell me. Any concerns or anything, pm me. Yada yada yada. So about the ending, do you think it's a bit too cliché? I worry a lot about originality. And Eleanor's description came from her owner's from her soul eater story, I just tweaked it here and there. Oh, and there's a reason Tiger is a cat dragon slayer even though I said I wouldn't except any, pay attention to how I wrote it. Can't think about anything else to say, so bye my Sketchlings! **


	2. The Circus Awaits!

Louitta bent over to look at one job flier she had her eye on previously. It was a circus job and it needed several people to continue running it. She stood up straight and thought _who could be in a circus?_ She looked at her guild mates, watching the new scene played out before her. Kuro and Damien were play fighting with Scout squawking as if he were referee. Loni's cat, Haunter was his name, had left recently as he does regularly. Orri-Chan's orange pet fox Vixen was watching Orri's quick fingers fold and crease a black piece of paper into the shape of a dog. Louitta smiled to herself, Orri-Chan always makes origami of the newest guild member or their pet. Louitta still had her own origami sculpture in her room from when Orchidium first joined the guild, and it provided her little comfort when she had to play adult and take care of Ignis when their parents were away.

Corivin was reading Rei's fortune, constantly fixing his glasses to the proper position. Yes, Corivin was blessed with Cana's liver of steel and Laxus's building like body, but in exchange he was born with poor eyesight. And his readings weren't always the best, Louitta remembered hers was that she'd be married to a chicken, but his cards in battle were nothing to laugh at. Corivin also has a habit of doing something for the newest guild member, something his strong and stoic disposition wouldn't suggest. Maybe that's what draws Orchidium to him, his kindness. And maybe that's why Striker wasn't too fond of him.

Asuka and Viktor were practicing their aim on the targets Asuka's parents set up all around the guild. Louitta felt calm as she heard the cracks of guns being triggered and fired, unlike the common human. They reminded her that there is another pair of gunners, both with the same attributes of the last: sharp, cheerful, and in love. Or at least, on Asuka's part. Viktor was still terribly and painfully dense, never noticing Asuka's signs of affection, which weren't very subtle to everyone else in the guild. Yet somehow, he always missed them. But Louitta couldn't deny it; any normal person raised outside of the guild wouldn't see the signs either.

Seigrain and Mary Jane were playing a board game, chess from the looks of it. The two moved pieces with elegant dives of their wrists, and claimed the different colored pieces of their opponents. Seigrain chose black, reflecting his dark personality and contrasting his bright heavenly body magic. Mary Jane was white, sharing similarities her opponent in magic and personality. Mary was the only one to inherit dark e'criture from her father and she managed to develop her mother's younger temperament. Seigrain's sharp brown eyes darted from the knight to the rook, then to his final bishop as his fingers finally landed on the bishop's point. He picked it up with two fingers, and moved it accordingly but unintentionally to its doom. Mary Jane took hold of her queen and in one fell swoop, knocked his piece over, claiming it as her own. Seigrain got up in a rage, and began to howl angrily. "DAMMIT!" he shouted, Seigrain returned to his seat calmly. Seigrain fixed his somber coat to cover his bright red hair as he did constantly. Louitta smiled, as her fingers strayed to her own pink hair, lightly tossing it up.

Louitta looked back at the flier. She read it thoroughly and carefully, to see if it specified on the amount of people needed.

_Need help! My circus is running down, and I need mages to bring in people! I need at least twenty mages, and I will pay as much as I possibly can!_

Louitta's eyes widened, that could mean a lot of money! She looked around the guild, but didn't stop to take in whatever they did. She counted as she went. _Alala, Striker, Cori, Fern, me, Ur, Simon, Rhias, Rei, Vik, Asuka, Orri, Eleanor, Ferro, Loni, Cheshire, Melanie, Ely, and Tiger, and MaryGold and Ebony too. The boys (referring to Ignis and his team) are too young to come along. That's more than twenty, but the flier says that's alright! _Louitta thought. Louitta clapped her hands loudly, and everyone turned to face her. "Hey guys! I just found a job all of us could do!"

Louitta's father instantly ran over, eager to hear more. His un aged partner Happy flying behind. "What'd you say about a job?" Natsu said quickly, his features curled into a toothy smile.

"Not you dad." Louitta put bluntly. Natsu slunk away into Lucy's arms. "Not your friends either!" Louitta watched as Gray, Elfman, Jet, and Droy walked away in similar depression.

"Oh, that job! We could all certainly do that! It requires multiple mages, and it's performing in a circus!" Fern agreed. Oohs and Aahs escaped the crowd of teens and younger.

"Who's going to participate?" Mira asked from behind the counter.

"I will!" Ely said excited. Tiger nodded in a similar eagerness.

"I'd love to!" Melanie said, her pets chorusing discordantly in agreement.

Asuka and Viktor looked at each other and shrugged. "Why not?" they said in unison.

"Sure" came Loni's blunt reply.

Corivin looked up from his scattered tarot cards and nodded, readjusting his glasses. Rei looked and nodded curtly.

"It would be good experience wouldn't it?" Simon said.

"I don't want to. Circuses are too... _bright"_ Seigrain said. Mary Jane looked at her partner.

"You have to!" she whined, flashing bright blue eyes. Seigrain, suddenly losing his ground and becoming flustered, agreed to the trip.

"Would you want to go brother?" Eleanor asked. Striker looked at Orri-Chan, who had agreed to join the trip, and nodded. Ferrodum took notice of Eleanor's glee, and agreed to the circus job himself.

"A man's gotta take care of his siblings, doesn't he?" Ebony said confident. His sisters Fleur and MaryGold sweat dropped.

"I wanna come!" Cheshire said.

Slowly, everyone Louitta mentally listed agreed to do the job. Mirajane was taking notes of everyone who was planning to go, and other notes to go along with it. She ripped out a page of her notebook, and handed it to Fern, who looked at the paper and nodded.

"Let's meet tomorrow at the train station, kay?" Fern said.

"Yeah!" everyone shouted.

* * *

The sound of trains chugging and belching out smoke was in the air. People moved from here to there like slow ants, maybe carrying luggage, maybe waiting for someone. There was always a group waiting for someone, taking up more space than they should on the platform. This time it was Louitta's group of twenty, all waiting for one person, Louitta herself. No one was angry of course, Louitta may have inherited her mother's celestial magic, but she could burn down something tall and wide if she felt like it, even if she didn't have any fire magic.

"I'm here!" twenty heads turned simultaneously. Louitta waved one hand high in the air, the other was clutched on the extended handle of her pink suitcase. A chorus of hellos and a multitude of waving hands aroused from the group, yet no anger or colorful words were expelled from anyone in the group.

"When's the train coming again?" Louitta reached into her pocket as soon as she reached her friends to look for her ticket.

"It's supposed to show up in ten minutes" Rhias said.

"I can feel it coming now" Alala said, staring down the train tracks. Through vibration magic, Alala can sense vibrations from the Earth. Sure enough, the train came into the station, slowly making its descent in between the two platforms. People began to pile into the cars, and the large group of Fairy Tail members followed suit and filed into an empty car. They sat with their teams, so it went like this:

Louitta sat with Urilei and Fern on the left near the windows, the extra seat being filled by Rei. Rhias, Corivin, Orchidium, and Ebony piled into the seats opposite Louitta's teams. Striker and Eleanor sat together, facing Alala and Ferrodum. Ferro seemed ever so slightly pleased with his seating choice, being across from Eleanor. Tiger, Ely, and Melanie were in the back, with Loni beside them. Simon, Fleur, Seigrain, and Mary Jane were in one of the last four seats. Cheshire, MaryGold, Asuka and Viktor occupied the very last. Everyone began lightly chatting as the train pulled out of station and began to make its way to Aster, where the Paureviol circus was held.

* * *

Louitta felt fine. Despite being the daughter of a dragon slayer, who are known to have horrible motion sickness, her mother's genes kicked in and resulted in an un-motion-sick daughter. Natsu and Lucy's son, Ignis, did not have the same fortune. Louitta felt terrible, emotionally of course, because she felt as if she could hear her brother getting sick at the very moment! Hold on, Louitta turned to face her suitcase, and leaned in. Were suitcases supposed to groan like that? Louitta cautiously grabbed the zipper, and pulled it gently along its path. But the weight inside the suitcase made the whole thing fall over, and Louitta had to pick it up, her brother tumbling out with a pink frilly bra attached to his forehead. Ignis was doubled over in sickness, and Louitta was doubled over _in anger._

"What are you doing here?!" she demanded.

Ignis wearily looked up at her, and spoke quietly and raggedly "We wanted to come."

"We?!" Louitta shouted, as Urilei's and Fern's suitcases came to life, wriggling this way and that. They burst open, and in a flurry of girly clothing, revealed Hugo and Llorand. The girls were utterly horrified.

"I told them we shouldn't have done this" Hugo said, scratching his head quizzically.

"Yay! Big sis we're here!" Llorand cheered, looking up at his big sister.

"Do mom and dad know that you three are here?" Urilei asked.

Llorand nodded. "We had Hugo write a note!" Ignis said.

"I am the most literate out of the three of us anyway" Hugo muttered.

"What was that, prissy?" Ignis turned to face Hugo.

"I. Can. Write. Better. Than. You. Two. To put it simply" Hugo spoke slowly so Ignis could understand.

"No you can't!" Llorand joined the verbal fight.

"Yes I can, and I bet Fable likes me more" Hugo crossed his arms and smiled, Ferrodum looked up at the mention of his little sister's name. Llorand and Ignis jumped him, and began a brawl with take over magic, fire dragon magic, and ice-make magic. You could hear the occasional "Ice make lance!" or "Fire dragon iron fist!" or "Take over, eagle claws!" shout from the dust cloud the boys kicked up.

"Do they do this all the time?" Rei asked.

The girls nodded "Do you remember that little girl with blue hair and brown eyes?" Fern asked.

Rei nodded "She's very cute isn't she?" Urilei, Rei nodded again.

"Well these three all are crushing on her!" Louitta grinned.

The fight no one bothered to stop continued all the way to the town.

* * *

The group of now twenty-seven headed out of the train car. Cheshire immediately walked up to the nearest Aster villager and asked them "The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know it. What is it?" to which Melanie instantly replied "A coffin"

"Where can we find the Paureviol Circus?" Louitta asked the villager who was thoroughly terrified. The old spindly lady arched a serious eyebrow, and without saying a word, she pointed a spindly finger towards the hills, where the peaks of the sea blue, turquoise, and green striped circus tents could be seen from the valley. "Thanks!" Louitta called after as she waved her hand in a calling manner. The group trudged behind her; the old lady watched them go.

"The Paureviol Circus, hmm?" she said to herself as she scratched her curved back. She began to walk away, an old and gnarled wooden cane tapping the floor beside her.

"Those poor kids don't know what they're dealing with. There's a reason the Siren's Rose guild is locked in there" the old lady muttered.

**And there's chapter two! I hope you like it! This was more of a Fairy tail kid point of view chapter. The point of view of the chapter will change from time to time. I also described what Seigrain and Mary Jane did in great detail because I didn't mention them in the previous chapter. I also need to ask, what do you think your OC fears the most? I need to know and forgot to ask on the application. So far I know the fears of Alala, Rhias, and Melanie. My OCs have fears too, and I changed Orchidium's personality and whatnot when I realized she was super Mary sue. Oh and, do you know someone are can you draw anime characters really well? If so, do you think they can draw the OCs? I'd love to see what they'd look like. I can't draw people T^T so maybe if you knew someone, or you could draw really well, I'd love to see the OCs. If I didn't portray your Oc right, tell me so, and I don't have much to say, so I'm gonna go watch Fairy Tail! Bye my Sketchlings!**

**AnonymousAK: I know alot of people ship Nalu but it's because it's that cute! Lisanna was gone for two years, and it's not likely Natsu would continue to love her for that long. He's the kind of person to move on, unless it comes to Igneel. So I shall ship Nalu, and that's final! humph!**

**MissLoveMeNot: aww! thanks! I'm glad to know I got your OC right.**

**Yoruko-Chan: ikr? I loved making Cheshire! And thanks! I really liked her!**


	3. The Ringleader and His Performers

The large group of kids walked silently over to the circus tent. Minus the fact that Ignis stopped at a restaurant and with the help of Rei, Kuro, Simon, Ely, Rhias, and Tiger, emptied the quaint little restaurant of its food.

"It was so quiet" Louitta sighed as she watched her brother scarf down a lot of random foods. Simon, Rhias, and Ely were all eating sweets of some sort, Rei and Kuro had eaten their full of random foods, and Tiger had cleaned the place of any fish and milk he could find.

"There it is!" Rhias called out, pointing at the large circus tent. Now that everyone could get a better look at it, they noticed a large red insignia. It was a girl with wings, holding what seemed to be a wilting rose. It looked as if the girl was singing the rose to death.

"Well that's a creepy mark, maybe this is really a guild." Loni muttered, Haunter looked at her from his perch on her head. Haunter's fur and Loni's hair matched in color.

"Guild or not, we are here to help!" Tiger said happily. The group went inside the tent, leaving Fern outside.

"Of course!" Fern called after them, seemingly happy. But inside, Fern thought something serious. _Why is this mark so familiar?_ Fern's eyes widened in fear. _No, this can't be, it can't be! _

Suddenly, in a wild blur, Fern was slashed across her back, across her blue guild mark. Everything went dark, and Fern's eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

Fern's eyes snapped open, and she was back at the guild. _Was that all a dream?_ She thought. Fern stood up, and screamed. Everyone was younger! She saw a small boy with brown hair and brown eyes. His skin was slightly tanned and his body was rather bulky. It was Corivin! Fern watched as Cori was patted on the head by a large hand. The hand belonged to Laxus, and the second hand on Cori's cheek was his mother's own.

"Kay Cor, you father and I are off on a job, we'll be back soon!" Fern heard Cana say as she bent down to meet her son's height. Corivin smiled at his mother, and Cana fixed his glasses upward as she got up.

"You'll be staying with Uncle Elfman and Aunt Evergreen, okay?" Laxus said.

Corivin pouted "but Auntie Evergreen might turn me to stone!" he whined.

Laxus laughed "I'm certain she wouldn't do that." Laxus and Cana turned away from their son, and headed out.

"Bye!" they gave one last call before they disappeared into the night.

Fern smiled, and went to find her own parents. She saw Mira Jane holding her little sister, who was recently born, and whispering to her sweet nothings.

Fern debated on whether she should go up to her mother, but she was answered when her three year old self ran up to Mira.

"Hi mommy!" Fern said happily.

Mira Jane looked at her angrily and shushed her. Fern looked at her mother with saddened eyes, and Mira's gaze softened.

"I'm sorry Fern; I need you to be quiet. Can you go play outside?" Mira asked. Fern clutched her dress and bit her lip, feeling uneasy.

"Okay!" tiny Fern said happily.

The memory flooded back to Fern in an instant. She began to panic "No no no! Don't go outside, please don't go outside!" Fern cried. But no one heard her. Tiny Fern skipped outside, heading in the direction of the forest. Older Fern broke into a run, chasing after herself.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm!" Fern hummed happily as she skipped along the beaten out path into the forest, the older version of herself running after her.

"AHHHH!" Fern heard the little girl scream.

"No! I'm too late!" tears began to trickle down Fern's face. She picked up her speed, and watched the scene that mentally and physically scared her forever.

A large, gnarly brown bird had caught Fern in its claws, slowly asphyxiating her.

"AHH!" tiny Fern screamed again, but she was cut short by the birds claws tightening around her tiny body.

"No! Stop! Someone, save her! Please!" Fern cried, but still no one heard her. Fern shrunk to the floor, and held herself over the scars left around her torso from that same night.

"Dark e'criture! Pain!" Fern heard someone shout. Freed had come running, Mira following suit. The bird cawed in pain, but didn't let go of the girl.

"Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain!" Freed shouted again, the bird eventually took off, leaving behind its prey.

"Fern!" Mira sobbed, her daughter ran to her, crying as well.

"Mommy! It was so scary! I couldn't breathe, and I thought I was gonna die!" Fern wept into her mother's shoulder.

"It's okay now, you're okay now" Mira soothed, as her own tears began to stop. She looked at her daughter, who bleeding on her sides. Mira screamed, and pounded down the trail, Freed now following her.

Fern remained at the scene, clutching her scarred sides and crying. She had witnessed what caused her greatest fear, her fear of large birds.

* * *

"Where did Fern go?" Urilei asked.

"Ur, your clothes" Louitta replied.

"DAMMIT!" Ur shouted, pulling back on her dress.

"Were you talking about her?" a voice questioned. A man wearing a dark hood had Fern, who lay unconscious with a face wet with tears, in his arms.

"What did you do to her?" Cheshire growled.

"I didn't do anything! I found her like this!" The man shouted, his red eyes glowering.

"Oh" Cheshire's voice faltered.

"Oh! It's the Fairy Tail guild! They're here to help me and my circus!" someone said. Everyone turned to see a tall man with a long gray beard. His eyes were a welcoming blue, and his hands were gloved and took the shape of a formal hello. His voice was something like a narrator's voice, and it brought a feeling of calmness and warmth over the group. "I'm terribly sorry," the man continued "he found your friend like this outside, and she seems very distressed, even though she's unconscious."

"And her face is so pretty too" the hooded man said, putting his face close to hers.

"Don't touch her!" Simon almost yelled. The hooded man brought his head back up, scowling at Simon.

"My apologies, we haven't introduced ourselves yet! I am Mandrake, the owner and ringleader of this wonderful circus" Mandrake stuck out his large, burly hand in greeting, but no one took it. "And these are my wonderful performers"

"This is Solidaster" Mandrake signaled the man holding Fern. At a closer glance, Solidaster wore simple black shirt and black pants, and the only color that shone through was his red eyes, which were curtained by his black hair. More people came out to be introduced.

"This is Rosemary" Mandrake pointed to a very pretty woman. She had long and loose black hair and full red lips. She wore a figure hugging red dress with dark green vines wrapping around her arms, roses blooming here and there. Rosemary's green eyes matched her seductive smile.

"Sonata" Mandrake pointed to another girl, who seemed shy. She had lavender hair pulled into a neat ponytail, her identical lavender eyes seemed to say "don't hurt me!" Sonata wore a flowy purple dress with matching leggings and boots. Sonata clutched a tiny pink umbrella with her small, white gloved hands.

"I'm Bluebell, beautiful" A very blue man said, attempting to close the space between himself and Urilei.

"NO!" Urilei instantly rejected Bluebell, shoving him away with all her might. Bluebell wore a royal blue tuxedo, and blue shoes. His blue hair covered one of his blue eyes.

"Bluebell! How rude!" Rosemary scolded, yet there wasn't too much seriousness in her voice.

"Yarrow" Mandrake continued, and a very yellow man showed himself. He had yellow hair in a very short cut, yellow and narrow eyes, and something of a clown costume. He had on a red nose, and makeup, but his pants were yellow, and his shirt was white with colorful suspenders stretching across it.

"Doesn't yarrow give you a stomach ache?" Tiger asked.

Yarrow got into Tiger's small face, glaring. "Do you have a problem with my name, kid?"

"None at all" Tiger said, equally angry.

"Let's not fight over this" a green haired man said calmly. This man was similar to Jellal in hair and face. But his hair and eyes were green. The man wore a hooded green coat, and a mint green shirt underneath. His choice of footwear was a pair of green boots with loose fitting green pants tucked into them.

"Thank you Snapdragon" Mandrake said, regarding the green man. Mandrake clapped his hands "alright, shall we begin your training? I'm sure we'll learn all of your names in the process."

Slights nods and grunts of approval came from the group.

"I believe the most agile and precise of you should go with Sonata to learn tightrope walking" Mandrake said. Sonata let out a tiny yelp as she heard the shuffling noises of Asuka's and Viktor's shoes. The pair walked over to Sonata, towering over the short intimidated girl. Urilei followed them, Simon becoming the end of the party.

"If any of you use large, blooming magic, please come to me" Rosemary said. Ely bounced over; following him was Loni, Rei, Chesire, and Orchidium.

"If anyone would like to be a clown with me, then follow me" Yarrow said bitterly. Tiger skeptically walked over, thinking it might be fun to be a clown. Rhias bounced along. Alala followed her, looking up as music blasted into her ears. Everyone assumed that Alala didn't know where she was going exactly.

"I can be an animal tamer," Melanie spoke up, since it didn't seem as if anyone was going to mention it "It's my magic"

"Wonderful! My friend Bluebell here can turn into an animal, a deer in fact. Maybe you could whip some sense into him" Mandrake laughed, and Bluebell pouted slightly. Melanie nodded smiling.

"Shall we be the animals too, brother?" Eleanor asked, since the two can transform into big cats.

"Sure thing!" Striker grinned goofily. His sister smiled back.

"Anyone else would isn't sure on where they would fall in the circus, please join me" Snapdragon said, his speak and personality expectantly coming off similar to Simon and Seigrain's father. The still large group walked over to Snapdragon, waiting as he sorted them out into performing acts.

"What about this guy?" Ignis said, pulling on Solidaster's coat.

"Don't do that child!" Solidaster ripped the coat from the small boy's grasp.

Louitta smirked as she was assigned ribbon dancing, along with Mary Jane, and Fleur. She casted a mournful look towards the limp Fern, who was placed carefully on a nearby bed.

"Let's make this circus the greatest one ever known!" Louitta called out to her guildmates.

**Chapter three! WOOT! I can't answer to reviews tonight because I'm super tired. So if you have a concern or anything PM me and I'll probably get to you at some point in the day tomorrow. Jeez, I'm typing with gloves on, and they make it so hard to type! I tend to drawl things on for a long time because when I was younger, things I'd plan to happen in another book for a series would happen in an entire chapter. So sorry there hasn't been too much action! There will be soon, though! And yes, the entire circus is seven people, and they're all based off of colors and flowers. BTW, do you think I should keep Sonata after this arc? I think she's super cute! Whateves. I will put the fears you guys sent me to use, I was just giving you a taste of what will happen. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you next time! Bye my Sketchlings! **


	4. The Circus Begins!

"This is so much work" Louitta griped as she twirled her ribbon high in the air, her arm getting stiff and tired.

"Lou-neechan it isn't that hard" Ignis said, fingering the red clown nose on his real nose.

"Oh yeah then why don't you try it?" Louitta brought her arm down joyously; the poor thing loosened its muscles at the sudden movement.

"Okay" Ignis grinned toothily, and took the pink ribbon in hand. He darted this way and that, the ribbon trailed gracefully behind him. Up and down the ribbon went, flicking its end like a sharp tongue upwards as it was brought downwards. He raised the ribbon up, and spun it to make a pink tornado. Ignis was amazing at the ribbon, and he didn't even break a sweat. "See, neechan? It's not that hard" Ignis handed his sister back the ribbon staff.

"Shut up" Louitta muttered as Mary Jane and Fleur stifled laughter. "Not you guys too!" Louitta shouted at them, which caused the two to burst. Louitta stomped her foot angrily, and Ignis snuck off to continue the clown act.

"I'm sorry Lou-Chan" Fleur managed to say. The laughing pair got up, and dusted off their uniforms, provided by the circus. The uniform was a green ballet skirt with a matching green bodice. A green flower choker was around their necks, and white elbow length gloves. Fleur had a lavender ribbon and Mary Jane a blue one.

"I wish I had done ribbon dancing instead" someone said.

The three girls turned their heads to Alala, whose face was done up in clown's makeup. She looked unhappy.

"Alala you look so funny!" Rhias called out. Alala's head snapped back to face the redheaded girl, but she was called back to continue a skit.

Louitta took a glance at the inside of the tent, since she didn't take the time to earlier. It was held up by six large metal beams, all with small perches for trapeze acts or tight roping. Asuka and Urilei were on one, both quaking in fear as they looked down. Sonata stood across the thin wire, Simon beside her as they watched Viktor effortlessly cross, grabbing the rope with his hands and doing a handstand as he moved along.

Above the perches were more beams that caved inwards, forming the point on the tent. Trapeze bars were hooked onto them, and all of them were in use. Ferrodum clung to one using his feet, his ability to do so no one knew where that came from, while Seigrain and MaryGold were holding onto individual beams, not planning on moving or letting go. Snapdragon attempted coaxing them to move so he could catch them, but the two weren't planning to move any time soon.

On the ground were animals. There was a silver lion with aqua blue eyes, _must be Striker _Louitta thought. A timber brown panther with golden eyes was beside him, roaring at Melanie, who was aiming but not striking anyone with a whip. _The panther has to be Eleanor, _Louitta concluded. Her gaze fell on a tiny eagle that was on top of the panther. _That's Hugo I bet._ The crack of the whip was closest to him, but he did not flinch. A large black wolf stared at Melanie, but did not move at the crack of the whip. _Ebony_ Louitta thought. The wolf jumped in the air and spun. Quite an act, because while he was in the air, it managed to land on the panther's back, who jumped on the lion's back. A blue deer ran in a circle around the tower of animals, then elegantly leapt atop the wolf's back. The eagle also circled the tower in mid air, looking for an accurate place to land. It chose Bluebell the deer's antlers. The tower dispersed, and they all landed back in their former place.

Corivin apparently had his own act. He threw his cards into the air, all in a circle. His hands crackled with lightning, and he shot each and every one of them in a sequence. They crumpled and fell apart, into tiny piles of ashes all across the area. But he pulled out one card, one with a vacuum on it, and all of the ashes came to him and into the card. The card moved about, until the previous cards came out in a flurry. They all managed to land in his hand though, as Corivin threw the deck into a different hand like an expert card dealer.

The clowns were for some reason piled on top of each other on invisible stairs, it seemed as if they were all reaching for a balloon that was lonely and floating upwards.

The group that was said to use blooming magic was outside, because the tent could only hold so much activity. But you could hear the shouts of spells being casted, in a specific order too. Louitta couldn't make out the specific voices, but she did hear thunder silently rumbling.

Finally, Louitta glanced over to Fern, who was still. She was sitting, and not doing anything. Her pale face was streaked with tear stains. Her white hair was frantic and knotted, and her blue eyes seemed dull and lifeless.

"Louitta, come on! We have to rehearse!" Fleur said. Louitta snapped out of her thoughts.

Louitta smiled and nodded.

* * *

The lights were off, not a thing could be seen on the circus floor. It was quiet, with small whispers coming from the large and expecting crowd. Suddenly, several lights flickered on, all pointing to the center of the stage, where Mandrake, dressed in a gray ringleader's suit, stood. His arms where raised to the crowd, a black cane was in his left hand, raised and poised almost as if it was an extension of his arm. He cleared his voice, and began to speak.

"Welcome one, welcome all, to the Paureviol circus!" the crowd erupted into thunderous clapping. I'm glad to see so many wonderful faces here! I truly hope you enjoy this wonderful circus, we've put a lot of effort into it." Mandrake put his cane down and smiled solemnly. "But enough of that! Let's put on the show!" more clapping came about.

Mandrake tipped his top hat and said "Our first act-" he was cut off by a small boy running onstage and pulling on his jacket. "Hmm? What is it, Iggypants?" the crowd laughed at such a ridiculous name. The boy, Ignis, pointed up and everyone looked to see a red balloon.

"Would you like the balloon, Iggy?" Ignis nodded happily. A second boy ran out, his arms flailing wildly.

"What? Llorykins, you want the balloon too?" Llorand nodded and glared at Ignis.

Ignis's eyes widened in a threat. He lunged at Llorand, and the two began to fight. A third boy, Tiger, came out and began to climb imaginary stairs to get to the balloon.

"What's this? Growltiger wants it too!" Mandrake said. The crowd gasped in fake shock.

Alala came out reluctantly, and began to run up the stairs after Tiger.

"Alalyloo, what are you doing?" Mandrake gasped. Alala went behind Tiger, who was very close to getting the balloon, and pulled him away by the waist. Tiger went tumbling down the invisible stairs."My goodness!"

Yarrow came out doing cartwheels, as he went up the stairs and finally stopped to push Alala down the stairs. Ignis and Llorand stopped their fight when they realized that Yarrow was about to get the balloon. They ran up the stairs, with them was Tiger and Alala. They all clumped and began to reach for the little red balloon.

"Oh no! It's a tie between Iggypants, Llorykins, Growltiger, Alalyloo, and the newcomer Yarrimook! Who will get the red balloon?!" Mandrake said in suspense.

Suddenly Rhias came out; she walked ever so calmly onto the stage, up the stairs, and grabbed the balloon. The crowd laughed wildly. Rhias jumped, and landed on her feet. She walked up to Mandrake, hoping for praise.

"And Rhidicilus wins the red balloon!" Mandrake placed a large hand on Rhias's head. Rhias smiled, as she pulled out a needle, and popped the balloon. The group on the stairs fell down the stairs in defeat. They walked off stage sadly as Rhias skipped merrily.

"Well that whole ordeal was unexpected." Mandrake said to the crowd. They laughed in reply. "I meant to introduce the tightrope act." A light shone to the top of the tent, where Urilei, Simon, Asuka, and Viktor stood with Sonata. The crowd clapped.

Music began to play, and slowly, Sonata began to walk across the wire. Very fragile steps she took as her pink umbrella pointed somewhere in the distance as she stretched out her arms. She made it to the second perch, and made a motion with her hands as if she was to say "come on!"

Urilei nodded, and began to walk. She wore her dark blue hair loose, with two thick strands pulled back and held together by an orange butterfly clip. She had a blue dress on, with a white floral print dotted across it. She had on blue ballet shoes. Urilei walked along carefully. She managed to make it close to the end, and she flipped onto the perch. The crowd marveled.

Asuka was next, but she was very nervous. She didn't want to go along, but Viktor grabbed her hand and smiled at her. Her face became a light shade of pink. She followed him to the beginning of the rope. They began to walk along it together, and Viktor began to prepare to do a trick. He wore a simple camouflage leotard. While Asuka wore her normal attire, plus a pair of leggings besides her normal boots.

Viktor looked Asuka in the eyes, and grabbed her waist. Slowly and gently, he lifted her into the air. She bent over, and her feet landed on his back. She lifted one leg in the air, and became a ballerina. Viktor slowly got up, and Asuka began to move her body towards his foot. She resumed her position, but on Viktor's foot. Viktor lifted one arm from the wire. So he was doing a handstand on one hand, while Asuka was on his foot. Viktor shifted hand to hand, slowly moving towards the end. The two finally made it to the perch, and the crowd began clapping wildly.

Finally it was Simon's turn. He clapped chalk onto his palms, and he started running. He grabbed the wire with his hands and thrusted his lower body upwards. On his feet appeared two swords, with which he flipped and grabbed the swords with his hands and his feet landed on the wire. The crowd clapped. He continued on, every step switching from a hand to a leg and a sword moving somewhere else. Eventually he got across with a sword in his mouth, one in his left hand, and his other hand supporting his body on the wire. He jumped, and the swords disappeared as he flipped and landed on his feet. Everyone on the platform bowed, and the crowd loved it. They did do a wonderful performance after all.

"That was quite a wonderful performance, wasn't it?" Mandrake asked the crowd. They shouted in agreement.

"Our next performance is a trio of ribbon dancers!" the crowd applauded as Louitta, Mary Jane, and Fleur came onto the stage, waving or maybe blowing kisses. The lights became dim, and slowly, Rhias began to play a soothing yet eerie song on her prized flute. The girls began to dance, twirling the ribbons beautifully. Louitta spun with the ribbon following. Louitta released her grip on the unseen thing in her other hand. It was pink, glowing powder. The powder clouded beautifully as the ribbon sliced through its transparent wall. The powder delicately became a part of the ribbon, as the ribbon spun in a tornado shape, it illuminated. The other girls did the same. Until the three spun together and joined their ribbons high in the air to make a glowing pink, blue, and lavender tornado. The crowd watched in awe as each ribbon slipped away into their own dance.

Suddenly, the lights turned off completely. The audience disappeared in a large wisp of black. But before Louitta could conjure up the proper reaction, she felt something slash across her back.

Everything went black.

**Chapter four is quite the cliffhanger, don'tcha think? I think I did well on it. Tell me what you think! I hope I got the honorific for older sister right. And you should know what else I plan to say if you've sent me an OC. Oh, and I might need some evil OCS later on, but I'll tell you when exactly. That arc will have all sorts of shippings! Keh keh keh. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next time! Bye my Sketchlings!**

**The German Grand Admiral: no, everyone will be subjected to their own fears. The fact no one else can do anything about it makes it more terrifying. **

**AnonymousAK: No, Tiger doesn't eat cats. But that would be funny though! XD I can't tell you how he gains energy, because that will spoil his whole persona in a way, but for the most part he doesn't eat cats. **

**MissLoveMeNot: thanks! I hope you liked this one too!**

**Yoruko-Chan: Hehehe, she's gonna have one hell of a time.**


	5. Fears of Few

Louitta opened her eyes, and found herself standing in front of the guild's door. She felt as if she had forgotten something very important though, but shook it off as if the feeling was nothing important. Louitta's hand carefully found the dent in the door, and pulled on it mightily, letting out a little grunt as the door opened slower than usual. Louitta was about to smile and say a warm hello, but the sight had caused the smile to break into a curious frown.

People were crying, but some of them were silent but mournful. Louitta saw her aunt Erza with tears streaming from both eyes. A sight reserved for the most crushing news or the most joyous of times. Uncle Gray had his head in his hand, his hair darkening his face and hiding his tearing eyes. Juvia was beside him in a similar depression. Juvia raised her hand to her face to place it there, and blinked away bitter tears. _What happened?_ Louitta thought.

Wendy sat with Romeo, clutching the blue and white exceeds Happy and Carla close to her chest. Wendy's face was wet with tears. Carla's eyes carried a deep and clouded sadness, but she did not cry and remained dry faced. Happy on the other hand, did nothing but cry. The crystalline droplets didn't seem to have an end for Happy. He didn't live up to his namesake in this moment. Romeo sniffed sadly as he swiped at tears that threatened to spill torrentially. His other arm was wrapped around his fiancée's small shoulders, rocking her back and forth.

Cana sat cross legged on a table, more alcohol with her than Louitta had ever seen. The card Mage brought the awl that was hastily dug into the barrel to her quivering lips, attempting to drink something but losing the courage to do so. Laxus was beside her, a burly hand on her back as he attempted to calm her down. Cana looked at him, and he looked back with a mournful gaze. Cana's eyes pricked with tears.

Levy hadn't hesitated to run into Gajeel's arms and weep. Gajeel soothingly stroked Levy's blue hair as he attempted to maintain a badass temperament.

Elfman was crying and wailed like a child, very different from his manly disposition. His big paws never left his face as tears fell wildly. Lisanna buried her face in her arms, shaking from time to time as a tortured cry escaped her.

Suddenly Louitta didn't feel warm. She felt as if the warmth she nonchalantly mustered up was stripped from her, and she wasn't even aware of the tragedy that had befallen the guild.

Finally, Mira spoke.

"Louitta..." Was what she managed to say before a sob racked through her body. "I'm so sorry"

Mira held out two things that made Louitta's eyes widen in terror.

It was Natsu's scarf, which was clawed at, wrapped around Lucy's keys, which were caked in dirt, like a birds nest.

Ignis suddenly ran into Louitta's arms, and wailed uncontrollably into her shirt. Louitta, shivering in fear, fell onto her knees with her little brother.  
"L-L- Lou-neechan, m-m-mommy and d-d-daddy aren't coming b-b-back" Ignis managed to say before his crying took hold of him again.  
Louitta felt fear in a great size. Now she'd have to take care of her little brother, she couldn't deal with the thought of that.

"Mama, and papa?" Louitta questioned nervously.

Mira came over and knelt by Louitta's side. She pulled Louitta into her chest, an odd sign of sympathy and affection.

Louitta remained silent, but her mind was reeling in terror.

_Me? Take care of Ig? I can't, I just can't! I-im, I'm not old enough! I'm too young! I can't take care of my little brother! Mama, papa, where are you? Why did you leave the guild? Leave us, leave me!? Why did you leave me?! _

Louitta began to sob, pushing her sniffling nose into Ignis's pink hair. Both Heartfilia-Dragneel children were crying, their breaths drawn in sharply and sputtered back out. No one knew what to do; Lucy and Natsu were both strong and capable mages. How was it possible for them to... die? Everyone developed the feeling that even in his old age; Natsu would still challenge anyone he saw to a fight. And Lucy would have to carry his broken body home. Louitta and Ignis thought this the most, they almost believed that their parents were immortal.

But they were gone, Lucy and Natsu, only with a torn scarf and rusted keys to remember them by. The fear of it was almost enough for Louitta to run far away.

Louitta's fear of losing her parent's was obvious, it seemed.

* * *

"No!" Urilei cried out, watching her teammate's body sink to the floor lifelessly. Ur didn't know what to do, what could she do anyways? She's not very strong. Ur watched wide eyed as Rosemary, Snapdragon, and Yarrow came out onto the circus ground from behind the curtains.

Yarrow looked sadistic in a way that could only be compared to Zancrow's own toothy grin. Rosemary had a red lustful smile painted on her face. And Snapdragon wasn't calm anymore, his eyes were widened, and he had on a devilish smirk.

"What's wrong?" Rosemary asked haughtily "did you _really believe _that we were a _stupid circus_?" she spat out the last words.

"Well you were very, _very wrong_" Mandrake came from behind and swiped at Urilei, his big paw smacking her across the head and knocking her out.

"Ur!" Asuka shouted, she immediately drew a lean purple gun from her celestial storage room, and shot wildly at Rosemary.

Rosemary smirked and splayed out a vine covered hand. She closed her eyes, and muttered "Petal Dance"

Red petals erupted from Rosemary's palm, several shooting down Asuka's bullets, and a few made their way to Asuka and grazed her. Crimson blood dripped from the tiny cuts, and Asuka raised a hand to stop the bleeding of a cut above her eye, a thin trail of life fluid stained her eyelashes.

"Asuka!" Viktor shouted as he turned to his partner, he then whipped about to face rosemary and fired a "Bullet storm!" Snapdragon leapt in front of Rosemary and deflected the bullets with vines.

"Hey, I have a spell named Bullet Storm too" a voice said, Viktor turned to see Rei, railgun in hand. She aimed her own gun at Snapdragon. "Bullet storm!" she yelled, and dozens of bullets sped from the barrel of the gun, each one crackling with lightning.

The vines disappeared, and so did Rosemary. Snapdragon stared, as more vines shot from the green magic circles on the ground. But in an instant, the vines fell apart.

"Don't leave me out of this fight!" Alala called out, her face of determination widely contrasting the clown makeup still on her face. Snapdragon laughed at her, pointing with his mouth wide open. A bullet was shot straight into his mouth.

"What the hell!?" he cried, putting his hand to his mouth. "Solidaster, take these nuisances out!"

Immediately, Rei fell to the ground, a black cut running across her chest

"Rei!" Viktor called, but he crumpled too, a similar cut on his back.

"What's happening?!" Alala said shocked. She was grabbed by the neck by a phantom hand, and a thin black scar formed on her neck. She was the last to fall, leaving Asuka to face the opponent alone.

"Viktor, Alala, Rei, no" Asuka whispered, her voice faltering and her heart dropping. She felt hot, stinging tears form at the corners of her eyes.

"Well then, that makes this fight easier" Snapdragon grinned maliciously. Asuka glared at him and re-quipped her gun for a thick black one.

"No it doesn't" she growled, aiming her gun at Snapdragon's neck.

* * *

Rei woke up, and put a hand to her face to feel the tears. When was this? Oh yes, her family's funeral. Rei found herself kneeling at the gravestone of her father's grave, her hateful family besides his. Rei felt as if she wanted to rip out those gravestones immediately, they didn't deserve them. Rai Stormblaster, her father and only family who didn't constantly abuse her was next to these people. Rei's eyes flew over the other graves, reading their names carefully. Ren Stormblaster, son of Rai and Reo Stormblaster. Rene Stormblaster, eldest daughter of Ren and Reo Stormblaster. And finally, Reo Stormblaster, mother of Rei, Rene, and Ren Stormblaster, wife to Rai Stormblaster.

"You don't deserve such a funeral" Rei murmured to herself. Other people, friends of her parents and her siblings were the ones who made this. They were the ones who placed pretty flowers by her horrid and undeserving family.

But her father, Rei smiled to herself, he was kind. He loved Rei, and often tried to end the violence, even though he was weak to his wife's wrath. He tried every time. A bruise from mom came a healing kiss from dad. A cut from Onee-chan came a bandage from dad. Rei began to cry again, as she mourned her father's, and only her father's, death.

"What's a little girl like you doing crying such bitter tears?" A voice said. As if instinct, Rei looked up to see a tall man with slightly shaggy black hair, his eyes were closed to make way for his smile.

"M-m-my father..." Rei didn't finish, she choked out a sob instead.

"Well, maybe I'll do this for you?" the man said, his smile unwavering. He raised a hand, and splayed them out across the gravestones. He pressed his hand down, then brought it back up, almost like a claw machine. But with his moving fingers, things stirred from the graves. Rei watched in utter shock.

The ground burst, and out came Rei's family. They didn't look a day old, and their mangled bodies were repaired. Rei stared at them in horror. Her family, the family _she killed, _was _alive again?!_

"No, that's not what I wanted" Rei's voice shivered. _Is this the power of life magic? _She thought scared.

The man looked back at her "This is not what you wanted?" he said angrily. He moved his fingers to face Rei, and her family followed them.

Fists were thrown, and kicks were sent. Rei had felt pain like no other, her fear exhilarated it. She looked back at her revived father, who did nothing but stare. Not one family member said anything; they just hurt poor Rei over and over relentlessly. Blood welled up from a few places, and Rei couldn't do anything to stop the bleeding. Her hands flew upwards wildly, showing off her red Fairy Tail symbol.

The man took notice of this "Oh, so you're of Fairy Tail?" he grinned widely. "Tell Loni that her boyfriend said hi"

Rei trembled at the work of this life magic.

* * *

The smell of death and war was apparent in the air. Viktor knew the smell well, and he knew the sounds of men screaming and bullet firing too. He was deep in the camouflaging brush, a team at his back. But something felt different, Viktor didn't know what. He looked at his troop, the one he had been assigned to lead, and almost fell back in utter horror.

His team was his Fairy Tail friends. There was an innocent Ely, a friendly Melanie, a happy Rhias, a nervous Orchidium, a small Tiger, a melancholy Loni, a smiling Cheshire, an annoyed Rei, a snarky Alala, a determined Striker, a calm Eleanor. And lastly, a beautiful Asuka. She wore a bright smile, despite her current background. She always had that look, especially whenever the two would go on a job together, even though they are partners and it wasn't unusual for them to go on missions together. Asuka was so, _kind_, Viktor couldn't even fathom her ever being angry.

When he joined the guild, he remembered her warm smile as he got his back stamped with a wide, black guild mark. They became friends, and Viktor always felt so happy when she was around. Something in him glowed in her presence. But Viktor doesn't know what to call this feeling. All he knew was that he felt happy, almost _jovial, _whenever Asuka came around.

And now, he's just so close to leading her, leading everyone to their deaths. Viktor felt, afraid, he didn't know what to do. _I'm no leader! _Viktor scolded himself. He closed his burning eyes to prevent tears, and moved forward. He raised his gun into the air, and shot a battalion of bullets. His team followed, hearing the opposing side occasionally scream in agony.

Viktor felt a little better, he thought maybe he could win this time; maybe he could keep his entire team alive. But sadly, that wasn't about to happen.

Viktor's green eyes widened in fear as Cheshire fell back dead, a bullet between his eyes. Rei, who was next to him, let out a howl of pain as she died too from a bullet in the temple. The troop was flanked at all sides except for their back, but no one was going to live, even if they could escape. Slowly and painfully, every one of his precious nakama fell, each with their own fatal injury. Only Viktor and Asuka remained, both frightened for their lives and each others. There was a pause of fire, and it was the perfect time to move back. With a turn, Viktor made a quick and dangerous decision; he gave Asuka the signal to move back. The two gunners fled from the brush.

There was a single shot, and Asuka fell back into Viktor's arms.

"No, no, you can't die! You can't die!" Viktor said as he fell to his knees with her. He cradled Asuka gingerly, and began to cry.

"Don't be sad, Vik." Asuka said quietly, the lights in her wine colored eyes slowly fading.

"I'm a horrible leader. I didn't deserve this troop" Vik wept miserably.

Asuka removed her hand from her chest, where the dreaded bullet was lodged, and cupped Viktor's face with it. "Don't ever say that. You are a born leader" she whispered. Asuka smiled with all the strength she could muster.

"I've always, loved, you"

The lights were gone, leaving behind dull and lifeless eyes. Asuka's hand dropped to her side, and Viktor sobbed even harder. He looked at his troop, and saw the eyes of the dead.

Viktor wasn't a leader, he was too afraid of being one.

* * *

Alala was in Fairy Tail again. She felt as if she forgot something, but she dismissed it as probably just a snarky comment she was about to make, because Striker had done something stupid as usual.

"Alala" Alala didn't hear Makarov's voice, her music playing loudly in her ears. Makarov knew this, so he tapped on her shoulder, getting her to turn and face him as he stood on the table she sat at.

"Hmm? What would you like gramps?" Alala said nonchalantly, she's made such a home in Fairy Tail that she's begun to give the adults funny nicknames. Gajeel would be Gajy, Natsu would be Nats, Gray would be, well he would be Gray, but that's beside the point. She's also been attached to the older females as well. Since she never had a mother figure, her mother leaving her with her father during her younger years, she felt a small connection to them. Fairy Tail was her home, and no one could change that.

"We are kicking you out of this guild." Alala read his mustache covered lips with ease, and felt her face grow cold. What? Did she read that properly?

Alala ripped off her headphones, despite the horrible headache developing, to hear Makarov better. "What did you say?" worry laced her voice.

"We're kicking you out of this guild" Makarov repeated. Alala felt an avalanche of fear crash onto her.

"Why?" she managed to say.

"You don't need a reason, girl" Makarov said with anger. "Now get out of my guild, and stay away from my grandchildren"

Alala felt her body grow wintry, and her heart sunk into her stomach.

"But, this is, my home" Alala choked out, tears beginning to form.

"Not anymore it is, now be gone!" Makarov's eyes glowed an ethereal yellow as his tiny body began to enlarge. Alala ran out in fear, everyone in the guild glaring at her as she did so.

Bursting through the doors, Alala ran with an intensity of a wolf, her feet pounding down a random Magnolia pathway. She finally stopped at the river, where she sunk to the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest, and broke down into them. Alala was alone, and abandoned. The guild, the entire guild, they were _abandoning her, throwing her away._

Alala couldn't deal with it, the horrible thought of abandonment.

**And thus ends chapter 5! I'm just going to say now; I literally drew random names out of a hat to see the order of this. So if your OC is last, don't blame me, blame probability. I hope that I didn't just give these guys a small amount of screen time, because I really like them. If I did, please except my apologizes and this virtual fish *gives you a fish* **

** I hope you like this chapter, I'm slowly nearing the end of this arc, and I will begin work on the ballroom arc. It's gonna be a song oriented one; almost every chapter will have a new song. And I'll be developing on ships! See you next time! Bye my Sketchlings!**

**German Grand Admiral: it wasn't that bad, now was it? Lol jk, it was awful! Or was it? Anywhoo, Viktor's life in this arc is going to change quite a bit. And don't worry, Vik will still be dense!**

**LightandDarkHeart: that's good, I'm glad I didn't scare you! And yeah, I did make it kind of obvious on what's gonna happen. **

**Yoruko-Chan: *smiles brightly* don't worry Rei, I won't make it ****_that hard _****;)**

**Stuffy Puffy: I think Striker is strong enough to keep them on his back! Oh, and I'm sorry Eleanor! I just needed another animal, is that okay? *puppy dog eyes***


	6. An Ally in this Battle?

**This chapter involves slight yuri, so if you have a problem, PM me, and I'll tell you what happens without that part.**

Tiger breathed heavily, his fight with Yarrow going nowhere. Ely and Melanie were helping him, being his teammates of course, but why wasn't it enough?

"Yellow leaves slicer!" Yarrow shouted, a tornado of yellow leaves escaped his palm and blew away the team.

"Cat dragon tiger fist!" Tiger attempted to land an orange glowing fist on Yarrow's torso. The yellow clown dodged with ease, but his eyes widened at the sight of a green vine wrapping around his waist and lifting him into the air. Ely sharply moved his right hand, which was controlling the vine, into a supporting beam, causing Yarrow to lose his breath.

Melanie looked desperately around for an animal to use in combat. Luckily, Hugo swooped down and cawed up at her. "Do you mind, Hugo?" the little eagle shook his head as Melanie closed her eyes. "Demonize!" she cried out. Hugo's tiny eagle form took on a terrifying new appearance. He had a long hooked beak, and iron bladed wings. His talons were twice as long and twice as sharp. Hugo had grown two feet in height, becoming a six foot beast. His tiny caw became a mighty roar as he lunged toward Yarrow.

Yarrow did some quick thinking, and with a smirk, he shouted a "Yellow leaves poison!" Melanie's eyes widened in shock and fear. Yellow leaves tinted with a dark purple flew into Hugo's mouth. In an instant, he fell from the sky. Melanie broke into a dash to help the poor eagle, who had transformed back into a green haired boy.

The veins in Hugo's face shone with a sickening purple in all of them. Hugo choked and gagged. And all the while, Melanie was in tears, feeling suffocated herself.

"Melanie! You do something! We'll hold him off!" Melanie's head snapped up to see Ely staring at her, being unusually serious. She nodded, wiping away tears as she looked for another animal. She saw a tiny field mouse scuttling across the circus floor. She used her fauna link, and asked the mouse, whose name was Ferris, if he would fight for her for a while, in exchange for something of course.

_Of course I can, Ms. Melanie! You promise to give me cheese afterwards though? _Melanie chuckled a bit, then nodded. The mouse ran over to her and bowed. The girl whispered a "demonize!" and the mouse grew into something like a badger with a long tail. Ferris ran into the battle, chittering wildly.

"Thank you!" Melanie called after him, then turned back to Hugo. His face was streaked with even more purple, the poison was spreading. Hugo drew in shallow breaths, and shook slightly. "What do I do?" Melanie asked herself. She thought the only reasonable thing was to pick him up, but she was so scared she couldn't think straight. Melanie shook with sobs as her hand strayed to her shoulder, squeezing it tightly. She remembered the dark and wretched feeling of poison herself, when a large poisonous snake had bitten her and her father. Melanie was only six at the time, but she managed to remember the whole scene. A giant rattle snake with intimidating olive green eyes, long sharp fangs, and a purple tongue, had made it's way to the Nixie Neck territory.

* * *

"Mels! Stay behind me!" Melanie's father, Wren Rosenrot, shouted as the snake slithered near.

"Okay daddy!" tiny Melanie said determined. The snake's jaw widened in a yawn, showing off glistening fangs and a long mouth. Its olive green eyes flickered in amusement. Tiny Melanie's determination quickly flew out of her, leaving behind a now cowering girl.

"Take over! Heron soul!" Wren underwent a transformation. His arms became soft wings, and his legs became long stick-like ones. He pushed himself into the air, leaving Melanie on the ground. He aimed for a striking attack, claws stretched out.

The snake watched amused as Melanie quivered, and with the speed of lightning, struck Wren in the air, biting him on the leg.

"Gahh!" Wren cried, plummeting to the ground to grab hold of his now humanoid leg.

"Daddy!" Melanie cried, running to her father's aid. The snake, seeing this, slunk over and bit Melanie on the arm. Tiny Melanie let out a scream, and she fell to the ground beside her father. She felt her body seizure as poison invaded her veins, the horrible, gut wrenching feeling of poison seeping through her every pore.

It was enough to spark the fear of poison into Melanie's heart.

* * *

"Let me help him" a voice said. Melanie's head whipped around to see Sonata, who was tightly clutching her tiny pink umbrella in nervousness. Melanie glared at the shy girl with tears in her eyes, excepting her to lie and harm the boy even more. "I promise I won't hurt him, I didn't even want this in the first place" Melanie's stare did not waver, Sonata squirmed under it. "Please" she murmured, tears slowly forming in the corners of her lavender eyes. Melanie's golden gaze softened. She gently removed Hugo from her back, and handed him to Sonata.

Sonata's snow white wings unfurled from her back, neatly fitting through the slits in her dress that Melanie hadn't noticed before. Her mouth was opened, she was singing a song. A lullaby from the sound of it. Sonata sung an eerie song that could only have been done by a music box. Yet the song was beautiful, and matched the orchestrina exactly. Melanie's gaze floated to Sonata's face, and it was beautiful as well . But slowly, with each passing music note, the purple veins that stretched across Hugo's small boyish face faded. Hugo's breathing slowed to a healthier pace, and he no longer stirred. This was the healing power of siren magic. Sonata smiled a little smile at her handiwork, and Melanie was amazed. She looked Sonata in the eye, and whispered "Thank you" there was a faint trace of a blush on her dark skin. Sonata's face lit up like a red light bulb. Her smile became one of nervousness.

_Why is my heart beating so fast?_ The two thought as they shifted uncomfortably, trying to make sense of their hearts reactions. An awkward silence hung in the air around them.

CRASH!

"A little help, Rose!" Tiger shouted. Ely had conjured up a green shield of leaves as yellow leaves rained onto it, slowly breaking.

"Thanks again!" Melanie cried as she went to help her team, leaving Hugo in Sonata's care. Sonata watched her leave, silently wishing she wouldn't.

* * *

Yarrow grinned at the green leafy mess that was Ely's old shield, the rat and the two boys were completely vulnerable.

Suddenly, Melanie ran over, wielding the whip from her animal taming act. Yarrow took notice of her face, which was stained with dried tears.

"Hmm? Did something scare you, _Mel_?" Yarrow asked, smiling mischievously as he put weight on the name Mel. Melanie stopped in her tracks, and stared at him.

"_Mel_!" Melanie heard her father's cheerful voice ring in her ears "_I'm off on the job! Be a good girl, alright? _

Melanie's eyes began to shrink, and she felt fear surge through her body once more. Yarrow grinned his Zancrow similar grin, and began to speak.

"I suppose Solidaster didn't do anything, since you're awake. Oh Solidaster!" Yarrow called out. Solidaster walked out from behind the trio. "Do you mind showing them what your fear magic can do?"

"I'm not your servant, Yarrow" Solidaster said, but he looked about, and caught Loni in his red glare. With a blinding speed, he grabbed Loni by the throat.

"No! Don't touch her!" Ely shouted angrily. "Vine Twist!" he yelled, and a green vine shot up from the ground. It was aimed at Solidaster, but was shot down by yellow leaves.

It would've been too late; Loni fell to the ground, black aura emanating from the scar underneath her eye, where an iron-brandished scar rested.

* * *

Loni sat on the floor, a manga book in her hands. She wasn't with the other guild mates; Loni didn't like talking to people anyways. She preferred the company of her purple cat, Haunter. He was a stray, and left the guild hall periodically. But right now, Haunter was curled up neatly on Loni's lap. There was a good reading light where Loni sat, but it became obscured when someone stood over her.

Loni looked up, and saw Cheshire looking down at her, staring at the scar under her eye. It was a raggedly drawn Z, the color similar to burnt flesh mixed with purple. He pointed at it, and asked

"Where did you get that from?"

Loni's hand darted towards her face, covering up her old guild mark. Someone else came along, and asked the same thing.

"Yeah, where did you get that scare from?" It was Striker, he scratched one of his pierced cat ears.

More people, some Loni didn't even recognized, began to ask the same question.

Loni felt overwhelmed and frightened. She couldn't reveal her past, the very thing she attempted to bury. It was too painful to bring it up. She felt nervous, and eventually, someone slapped her across the face.

"Girl! I know where you're from!" Makarov shouted. The guild fell silent, and Loni drew her knees close to her body, her stormy gray eyes expelling tears.

"You're from the dark guild of Zeref's Shadows!" the short man shouted, and the guild erupted into whispers.

"No, please, don't say that name!" Loni cried, biting her lip toughly.

Makarov pressed on, "And seeing that your _ugly mark _tells everyone that you are of such a guild, we have no choice but to take you back there. " Makarov spat out his words.

A knife of fear and fright pierced through Loni's chest.

"You…," Loni's voice faltered, "You can't take me back there! I can't go back! They're all dead!"

Makarov had no sympathy for the crying girl. He turned his back to her, "Then we will take you to their guild hall, where you will stay for the rest of your Zeref worshipping days."

**And that was chapter 6 folks! I took a while writing this, didn't I? Sorry about that QAQ. I just wanna ask, do I center my OCs? I feel like I do. When I mentioned Nixie Neck, it was the guild Melanie used to be a part of. It's not a bad guild, just mentioning. And if you want to hear what I based Sonata's healing song after, just look up Music Box Watch- Verdanturf townon youtube. That is pretty much what I based the song after. Speaking of Sonata, she's a sweetheart, isn't she? Helping Hugo like that. And a music box is also called an orchestrina, and it's not the only thing she can personify. She's kind of like a walking radio, but her songs have affects on people. I hope you enjoy the chapter, bye my Sketchlings!**

**Yoruko-Chan: oh no! I'm sorry I got you into trouble! Orri-Chan: don't worry, mine is insane too.**

** German Grand Admiral: thank you! I'm glad to know I got it right!**

** LightandDarkHeart: awwww, Alala's fear is really sad, I think. But everyone's fear has an effect on them, and we conquer our fears to win!**

** MissLoveMeNot: yes, I couldn't resist! "Him" + his magic + Rei's fear= awesome fear stimulator! Every will know you "he" is at some point though. Just not now! Hee hee hee!**


	7. A Bloodied Rose

_Where is he?_ Striker thought. The blue deer known as Bluebell darted effortlessly around the circus tent, taunting him and his sister. The lion and panther were strong, but this deer was too quick, and too attached to his instincts. It was almost as if he wasn't human.

"You can't catch beauty, now can you?" Bluebell whispered into the lion's ear before tackling him. He darted away, leaving behind kicked up dust. Striker roared at the dust, Eleanor jumped back in surprise.

"Brother, we must connect to our senses!" Eleanor cried out as Bluebell dashed in between them, kicking them as he went.

"What do you mean?" Striker said, feeling a cold breeze run under his silver pelt.

"You idiot! We must embody our magic! Truly become the lion and the panther!" Striker's eyes widened, but then he understood.

Striker pulled back his lion lips in a snarl, and he crouched down, slowly inching forward, towards the blue blur that occasionally passed in one spot. With glowing aqua eyes, he watched the deer constantly pass, stopping ever so slightly during his taunt.

"Brother, there! There is a rock there that is slowing him down!" Eleanor whispered. Striker's eyes darted to the floor, and there it was. A small rock that a blue hoof constantly stopped and went over carefully. And every time Bluebell did that, there was a jingling sound. With a growl, Striker leapt, his sliver coat sparkling as he brought down claws onto the deer's neck.

"Gah!" Bluebell let out as the lion growled at him, strings of saliva falling onto his short fur. "Gah… heh heh heh"

Bluebell was gone. Striker's eyes became enlarged with shock.

"squeak, squeak!" he heard. Striker's head turned to see a tiny blue rat. He growled at it and lunged, but the mouse disappeared. In its place was a blue tiger, grinning widely.

"What?" Eleanor said, her panther mouth opened in shock.

"I can turn into the animals of the zodiac." Bluebell said. He attacked Eleanor, pinning her to the ground. "Mmm, Eleanor huh? You were in Sorcerer's Weekly, weren't you? You're rather beautiful, beautiful," Bluebell said as he licked his tiger lips "And so very," Bluebell leaned into her ear "_vulnerable"_

"But I thought a deer wasn't a zodiac animal, and that all zodiac animals were gate keys" Striker said dumbfounded.

"We are" a voice said. Bluebell's tiger eyes widened as a gate opened. A large blue dragon appeared. Striker began to shake in fear. "This man, Bluebell, had killed our previous owners, abused and neglected us, and painted us all blue in order to pretend that he was the animals himself." There was a serious tone in the dragon's voice.

"Y-y-you! How dare you disobey me and come out of your gate!" a nervous voice shouted. The real Bluebell exposed himself.

"You cannot control us anymore!" the dragon shouted, he used his long tail to swipe at Bluebell's keys, picking them up with the very tip of his tail. The bronze keys glittered and chimed against each other.

Bluebell staggered back. He became angry, ready to pull out a small dagger from his coat pocket. But Striker had pinned him down. The silver lion growled deeply, almost as if something had taken over his body, but Eleanor managed to throw him off. Bluebell had passed out from underneath him.

"Brother, we do not need to kill in order to win! Now go into the corner to warm up" Eleanor grabbed Bluebell's coat, and dragged the unconscious man away.

"I'm not cold!" Striker shouted, returning to his human form. He stopped, and his cat ears twitched to the sound of music. Striker's head darted back, and he saw Sonata hovering over Alala, her wings outstretched and her mouth open in a song. Striker grew angry "What the hell are you doing to her?!" he shouted angrily. Sonata turned upward, and tears formed in her eyes.

"Your friend is fighting Snapdragon by herself!" She cried out. A black scar on Alala's neck began to disappear slowly. Striker was completely unaware, he looked to Asuka, who was breathing heavily under fire. She was grabbed by a green vine, and thrown into the air. As her body fell, another vine had pushed her down, making the impact between her and the floor more painful. The vine user laughed maniacally as this vicious cycle of torture continued.

"Asuka!" Eleanor shouted as she bounded towards the gunner. She managed to shove Asuka out of the way of another vine, but took the blow herself.

"Hmm? Is this a new play thing?" Snapdragon asked no one in particular. His vine picked up the broken panther body, and brought it close to his face as he stood on his place on a balcony. He smiled at the damage he caused to the girl "This will be fun!" He said, throwing the timber brown panther to the circus floor.

"ELEANOR!" Striker shouted. His eyes and body shook as he witnessed his little sister take the abuse over and over. Striker was seized by fear, his mind shut down, and he fell into an emotionless trance. Asuka continually tried to shoot down the vine, desperately attempting to hit the damn thing, but she shook too much. Asuka could barely hold the gun close to her eye so as to aim. She stared back at Viktor, who was being healed by Sonata.

Alala slowly got up, occasionally falling down, until she managed to get onto two feet. She put on her headphone, which were somehow perfectly fine.

"If you think you can bring us down so easily, you've got another thing coming!" she cried.

* * *

"Rosened Bloom!" Rosemary shouted. A gigantic rose erupted from the ground, sweeping Rhias and Orchidium off of the ground. Simon dashed at the rose, slicing it down expertly with his obsidian sword.

Rhias righted herself in mid air, and shouted a "Rhapsody!" a soothing melody played through the air, almost lulling everyone around her into a deep sleep.

Rosemary stood unaffected, taunting her with a yawn. Rhias's eyes widened in shock.

Rosemary smiled "You fairies really believe that you can defeat me?" all of a sudden, a light blue blade scraped at Rosemary's side. It was Cheshire, using his whisper blade. Rosemary yelped, and clutched at her side to stop the bleeding. She gasped, then started to laugh. Laugh maniacally.

"You couldn't hurt me! Even if you tried a thousand times! Nothing would hurt! I'm unbeatable!" she shouted as she laughed.

"Psychic burst!" Orchidium shouted, putting two fingers to her forehead and shooting a direct pink beam at the rose user. Rosemary merely dodged it, but instead of an explosion, the psychic energy was caught by Simon on his sword, which now glowed pink.

"Our friends give us strength! They give us the power to defeat you!" Simon shouted as he charged. The sword sliced through the air, and closed the space so much that the sword was no more than a hair's width away from Rosemary's face. She did not appear scared though. Momentum had caused Simon to move a bit forward. Rosemary smiled at the boy evilly, and pressed a vine laced hand onto his armored stomach. Simon's eyes widened as terror rippled through his body. The area was silent. Orri-Chan and Rhias watched in a similar fear.

"What was that about strength, _boy_?" Rosemary whispered, putting her red lips very close to his ears. "Rosened bloom" There was a sickening sound.

A large red rose had blossomed through Simon's armor and chest.

**And I end chapter seven with a death! Lol jk, like I'd tell you guys if Simon made it or not. I hope you liked this chapter! Up until the last paragraph, I guess. Bye my Sketchlings!**

**This time I'm not going to answer any reviews. Most of them were complements of which I thank you all! From the very depths of my kitty heart, of course :3**


	8. This isn't Real

Rhias's throat went dry before she could say his name. She gripped her throat, as sobs racked her body. Rhias staggered, getting very close to falling. She trembled as Simon fell limply to the floor, the rose still embedded in him. How could this happen? Simon was so strong; he was never able to die just like that. Simon was so close to being an S-class wizard, following in his mother's footsteps like everyone thought he would. And he was a fierce protector of his nakama and his ideals.

Simon was just, he was so wonderful. Every time he came around, Rhias felt warm and happy, more than usual too. Wonderful people, wonderful _nakama,_ shouldn't ever die, should they?

_No, they shouldn't_ Rhias thought. Anger began to boil in Rhias's body, as she began to stand up. Rhias glared at Rosemary.

"_Dissonance!" _ A harsh shrill noise sounded throughout the circus, everyone covered their ears to prevent them from popping. Rosemary shook her head to prevent the sound from entering her mind, but to no avail. Cheshire ran over, one arm covering his hat and the other holding out his whisper blade.

He got so close to Rosemary, but a black scar appeared on his forehead.

* * *

"Meow?" Cheshire said, before covering his mouth with his hands. He looked around, hoping no one heard him, and sighed in relief. No one was around. Cheshire surveyed is area, and found himself leaning against an ivy wall. The wall was familiar to him, but he didn't know why.

The wall ended at a turn, so Cheshire decided to follow it. He looked around the turn. And saw something that made his eyes widen in fear.

There he was, his only friend, Henry Arturo Tobias Turner Ether Ronan, about to be executed. His head snuggly fitted into the lunette of the guillotine. Mister Henry Arturo Tobias Turner Ether Ronan did not look afraid; he smiled at the audience, who were all bloodthirsty. They wanted his head, and they wanted his magic. Cheshire ran out to his friend, shouting out his long name.

"Henry Arturo Tobias Turner Ether Ronan! Please don't kill him! He's my friend!" Tears streamed down Cheshire's face. His arms flew about wildly, as if he was trying to stop the whole thing. Henry Arturo Tobias Turner Ether Ronan looked at Cheshire, who was crying at his knees. The audience fell silent, as they waited impatiently for the man's head.

"Cheshire, it's nice to see you again. Hello" Henry Arturo Tobias Turner Ether Ronan said smiling as the blade dropped coldly and unforgivably.

"And goodbye"

There was a sickening crunch, and the audience cheered.

Cheshire stared, his tears unending as he witnessed his greatest fear.

Henry Arturo Tobias Turner Ether Ronan had died, and the queen would continue on killing these people. She had already set her sights on another guild.

The Fairy Tail guild.

* * *

"What was that?!" Orchidium cried. Rosemary smiled.

"Rose frost!" icy roses erupted from the ground and punched Rhias and Orri-Chan.

"Puppet Rhythm!" Rhias said.

"Telekinetic Wave!" Orchidium followed.

Debris lifted into the air, and crushed the frozen roses.

"Oh?" Rosemary said, faking shock. She grinned evilly. "Solidaster" her voice gained a seductive tone "Could you help me?" she crossed her arms under her breasts, and pushed them up to add to the lust.

"Rosemary, you do know that you are as seductive as an ostrich, correct?" a gravelly voice said. Solidaster appeared out of nowhere, and stared at her.

"Shut up! Just use your fear magic on them, now!" Rosemary said angrily. Solidaster nodded curtly, and spread his sharp claws. He dashed in between the two girls, and scratched them both.

Both girls fell to the floor, four neat black cuts across their sides.

"You've been doing well, taking out these fairies" Rosemary commented. Rosemary looked out and saw that Yarrow was only fighting a girl; the boys with her were also scarred.

Solidaster looked at her, and muttered "They all carry fear in their heart, it's a simple task."

Mandrake showed up from behind the two "Do I have to get into this battle?" he asked.

"No, we have it under control. But your niece, she's been healing them" Solidaster told the man.

"I'm aware. And I'll just have to deal with that problem." Mandrake said, as he disappeared.

Rosemary turned to Solidaster, smiling. "That girl is going to get killed, isn't she?" Solidaster gave her a nod.

"Well, we can't leave out these Fairies either" she added. She tapped Rhias's scarred side with a heeled toe.

"They'll die when master says they can"

* * *

Rhias smelled the salty air of the sea. Bile slowly rose up in her throat, as the sea wasn't her comrade. But there was a swaying, and Rhias immediately recognized the swaying as a boat on the waves. She stopped, and dared herself to look at the sky. There it was, a heavy dark cloud carrying a storm, looming over the tiny boat. Rhias couldn't move, she was too terrified. Lightning crashed into the sea, causing Rhias to yelp. No one heard her; she was alone on this boat. Thunder roared wildly, and sheets of rain came down onto the sea.

Rhias scrambled to move, trying to find a corner that she could curl up and wait out the storm in. the boat didn't allow that, it was round instead of angled.

There was nowhere to hide from the impending storm.

Thunder and lightning chorused discordantly, creating a ballad of fear for the poor redhead lost at sea.

* * *

Orchidium was in the forest she was raised in. there was a quiet chirping of birds, and a silent rustle of bushes. Vixy had gone off to find food, and left Orri-Chan in a small clearing with flowers. Orri-Chan made a garland of little red flowers and put it on her head, she giggled. Suddenly there was a shake in the bushes. A baby deer came out, his long, thin legs could barely support his body, and he had a cut on one of his legs. He fell, and Orchidium rushed over to help him. Knowing her family was a family of healers, she tried to help him.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you" she cooed, the deer came closer, and laid his head in her lap. She smiled and rubbed his ear with her hand. Her second hand became enveloped in pink, and it hovered over the fawn.

She thought she was healing him, but the magic was too much for his tiny body. Orchidium watched in horror as the fawn died in her lap, his eyes fluttering shut. Tears began to flow from Orchidium's eyes, and she shook as she lifted the tiny deer head and held it close.

She had killed another innocent creature, how many will she kill until she can't?

* * *

Ely coughed and sputtered, he had been doing that for the past few days. He stood next to Tiger, who was looking at the request board. Tiger stared at him, and asked "Are you getting sick Ely?"

Ely immediately shook his head, then coughed into his sleeve. "I'm not getting sick! What are you talking about?"

Tiger gave him a strange look. Ely coughed and sneezed more, his body shook with the coughs. "Right, you're sick. You need to go home"

Ely waved his hands in a protest. "I'm fine! I'm not getting sick!"

Loni came over, actually concerned for someone. "Ely," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder "You're getting sick. Please go home and rest up" a faint blush appeared on Loni's face. Ely's face brightened with a shade of red too, a mixture of embarrassment, sickness, and something more that he couldn't describe. But the sickness took hold of him, and he fell back into darkness.

*hours later*

Ely slowly woke up, he heard voices, but they sounded distant.

"He's been sick for a long time, I won't be surprised if he doesn't make it" someone said, an old woman from the tone.

"Miss Porlyusica you have to do something!" someone else cried out, it sounded like Loni. Ely wanted nothing more than to get up and hug her, but he couldn't, he couldn't even move.

Fear washed over him, and he couldn't do anything about it. Ely was immobilized, only his eyes worked. Ely's golden eyes began tearing up, and he cried.

Ely was sick, and he couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

It was a windy field. A very windy field, the trees surrounding it followed with the wind as well as the blades of grass. This place felt very comforting to Tiger, the air was nice. He looked around, and saw a girl. A little girl with lots of pink hair. She turned around, and blinked, she had pretty blue eyes.

"Mary!" Tiger exclaimed. The little girl turned to face him, and she ran to him.

"Tiger!" she said, she leaped into his arms and he twirled the five year old around, her pink dress flowing around her. The coiled chain wrapped around her waist jingled joyously.

There was a sound. A tree toppled over into the clearing, and a heavy man came through. His footsteps were thunderous, and he walked towards the pair. He released a chain from the palm of his hand, and it wrapped itself around Mary's tiny body. The chain lifted her into the air, and threw her against the floor.

Tiger watched terrified. Mary was being abused! He couldn't deal with this. "Please stop!" he shouted. The heavy man did not listen; he threw the little girl's body everywhere, Tiger's eyes flooded with tears at the sound of every thud. He tried again "Please stop! Who are you!?" he cried out.

The heavy man had slammed Mary against the ground, and said "I am from the Alchemy's Monster dark guild. You will meet us soon"

Mary managed to crawl to Tiger; she was beaten and bruised horribly. Tiger ran towards her, and cried into her pink hair. He shook and hiccuped badly.

"Mary" he managed to say.

"Big, brother" Mary choked out as she fell limp.

The words echoed in Tiger's ears. _Big brother? That's not what she calls me. Mary calls me older brother _he thought. Tiger's eyes widened in realization. He watched the heavy man pull at the chain again, Mary flying from his grasp and hitting a tree, not feeling the urge to protest

"This isn't real" he breathed.

**Dun dun dun! I'm just full of cliffhangers aren't I? I'm like Suzanne Collins (egh, Hunger games *not meaning to offend anyone who likes the hunger games!*) she'd end every chapter with a cliffhanger, which is a nice experimentation in work style. Hey, if you guys want to know anything (except for maybe things I can't tell you) don't hesitate to ask me in the reviews! This chapter's four pages long, dayum. **

**I thank everyone for the compliments! I hope you liked this chapter too! Bye my Sketchlings! **


	9. Join Fairy Tail?

This wasn't real, none of it was real. That wasn't Mary being tossed about, it was something else, an imagination, an illusion?

_A stimulator _Tiger realized. _This was a fear stimulator! But why? Why fear to stimulate? _He asked himself.

"How do I get out?" Tiger murmured. He looked around, there wasn't any proper way to escape this. He tried slapping himself "Oww!" Tiger yowled. He pouted for a minute, then realized.

"I have to wake up!" he shouted. He was proud of himself for thinking of such a good plan. "Wait, how do I wake myself up?"

Tiger tried slapping himself again. He tried jumping up and down, and he tried keeping his eyes open for a very long time. Nothing seemed to work.

"Ugh! How do I escape this place? Yipe!" The heavy man had slammed the fake Mary onto the floor beside Tiger.

Suddenly, Tiger heard a song. It sounded like, a music box playing. It was alluring, he followed the sound mesmerized. The song led into the forest, and to a small clearing. Tiger saw Sonata singing to him, and he walked over to her. She held out a hand, and fluttered her wings. Tiger took her hand, and he suddenly woke up.

* * *

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty" Tiger heard a voice say. He snapped open his eyes, and saw Ely smiling with tears in his eyes and Sonata smiled at him too. The two were on their knees bent over him.

"You were there!" was the first thing Tiger said.

Sonata nodded "I helped you awaken"

"You had wings too! They're right there!" Tiger pointed at Sonata's back.

"Yes, I use siren magic, you see" Sonata shook her wings a little. "But I'm not a sea siren, I am an air siren"

"There are different types?" Ely asked. Sonata nodded.

"A little help here!" someone shouted. Alala was being pushed back by a vine; her sound waves were only keeping a short distance between the vine and her face.

"Ok!" Tiger shouted back! He got up, new found energy surging through his veins. "Thank you for healing me, siren!" he said over his shoulder to Sonata, who smiled in response. Tiger ran fast, and punched the vine away with a "cat dragon tiger first!"

"Oh? You're awake too? I thought Solidaster had taken care of you" Snapdragon said. He grinned evilly "I guess that means something else to play with" the vine used to abuse Eleanor stopped its torture, and shot at Tiger. Alala stared in shock, but then saw several bullets shoot down the vine. She turned to see Viktor and Asuka standing back to back, guns in hand. Alala grinned at them.

Tiger's eyes narrowed. He closed them to focus his energy; they flared open as his skin became golden and scaly. His fists became engulfed in an orange aura of power, and he began to growl. Tiger turned away from Snapdragon.

"You've hurt and tortured my friends, my _nakama, _all for your sadistic pleasure" Tiger struck the ground with the other glowing fist, launching himself at Snapdragon's spot on the balcony. Both fists were raised high into the air, and flamed with orange energy.

"AND I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU OUT FOR IT! CAT DRAGON ULTIMATE TIGER FIST!" Tiger shouted as he punched Snapdragon. The vine user stumbled backwards, all trace of life gone from his eyes. He fell, his face still smoking slightly.

Tiger landed on the balustrade of the balcony, and glared at Snapdragon, his scaly skin disappeared at a quickening rate.

"Don't ever hurt my friends again" Tiger spat.

"How old is that boy again?" Sonata asked shocked.

"In Human years, ten" Ely replied.

* * *

"How are you two awake? I saw Solidaster take you out!" Rosemary cried. Orchidium and Rhias smirked at each other. Orri-Chan raised a hand that glowed pink.

"Asphyxiate!" she shouted. Rosemary was caught in a pink aura that prevented her from drawing a breath. She clawed at the aura around her neck, but was lifted into the air as a result.

Rhias charged forward, and whispered into Rosemary's ear. A shrill noise stung in the rose user's ear, and she was doubled over in the loss of oxygen. She immediately passed out. The aura disappeared from her neck.

"Wow" was all Rhias could say.

"Why couldn't we do this earlier?" Orchidium asked sarcastically.

"It was thanks to her" Rhias pointed at Sonata, who waved at them. "She gave us the energy we needed to continue" The two looked at Rosemary, who looked like an unconscious mess.

"She doesn't look too beautiful now, does she?" Orri-Chan giggled.

* * *

"Yellow leaves slicer!" Yarrow shouted as he released a shower of leaves. Melanie used the whip to deflect them all. Yarrow's teeth clenched, then he leapt into the air and yelled "Yellow leaves claws!" Three large claws on both of his hands made by yellow leaves had grown, and he brought them down on Melanie.

They slashed her sides as she let out a yelp of pain. Melanie stumbled back, then cracked her whip.

"Song of strength!" Sonata shouted, she began to sing a song that gave Melanie a sudden feeling of energy. She felt her wounds being healed, and her reeling mind calming.

"Thank you!" Melanie shouted over her shoulder. Yarrow saw her gain energy, and started to thrash about.

"No! All of my work is gone now! Augh!" Yarrow shouted angrily. Melanie found him open, and slashed the whip across Yarrow's shirt.

"Ow!" Yarrow shouted, he fell to the ground, and he was hit again with the whip.

"You shouldn't mess with fairy tail!" Melanie walked over to him, and held out a hand.

"Now get up" Melanie ordered, Yarrow got up reluctantly. Melanie smiled at him, then a faint blush dusted Yarrow's cheeks.

"Hey! Yarrow!" Sonata barged into the handshake. She landed on top of their hands, and dragged the two down with her weight.

"Sonata! What the hell?" Yarrow shouted, he then took notice of Melanie's blush, then he saw Sonata's red face. He grinned sneakily. "Ehh? What is this? Do you like this girl, Sonata?"

"Huh? W-wh-what makes you say that?" Sonata stuttered.

"Is there a problem with that?" Melanie said defensively.

Yarrow shook his head and pushed his hands into his pockets. "Nope, none at all, I was just figuring something. You should join them Sonata, you like them better than us." He said walking away.

"Join, Fairy Tail?" Sonata said, putting her hand to her lip.

** And there you have it! I feel as I'd played to the common "character figures out another is bisexual" trope, but I just wanted to add that in. I love shipping OCs! It's super fun. Oh, by the way, HAPPY NEW YEAR! And Happy Holidays whatever you celebrate. I hope you 2013 was awesome, and that your 2014 is even better. This chapter was supposed to be a Christmas gift, but I didn't make it on time, I'M SO SORRY! This chapter wasn't too good in my opinion, but I wanted to finally make fairy tail win. Tiger's a boss, isn't he? Well, everyone else is a bawss too! I hope that maybe you do like this chapter my Sketchlings!**

**Oh, and don't hesitate to ask me questions! I love answering name themed questions :3**

**I thank everyone for all of the wonderful compliments, and I hope this chapter's up to par. **


	10. Solidaster

"Join Fairy tail?" Sonata echoed. A sharp black blur appeared in front of the girl, then knocked her down. The blur materialized into the shape of Solidaster.

"Sonata! How dare you think of joining them! HOW DARE YOU!" Solidaster barked at her. The siren stared in horror.

"Sonata!" Melanie shouted as she started towards the fallen girl. A black aura kept her from moving forwards, she froze in place. Solidaster's splayed hand was pointed towards the animal tamer, and a black magic circle was in front of it, Melanie fell to her knees.

"Melanie!" Sonata shouted, she turned to Solidaster "What are you doing?" she said worriedly.

The fear stimulator looked down, his hood covering his face. "Do you remember, do you remember what happened?" he asked. Sonata stared at him, looking as if she was searching for the answer to his question. "DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT!? AT HOME!?" Solidaster asked more ferociously.

Sonata's eyes widened in remembrance.

_The screams of mages filled the night air, and the merciless magic circles brought death upon them. _

_"MAMA!" there was the single scream from a girl, who was being led away by a boy._

_"Sona-Chan! We have to go!"_

_"BUT MAMA'S GOING TO DIE!"_

_"WE CAN'T SAVE HER!"_

_"LET ME GO SOLLY!"_

_The two fled from the collapsing guild hall, leaving their family and friends to face their deaths at the hands of light._

__ "Do you remember?" Solidaster asked impatiently.

Sonata's head nodded slowly. She stared at the floor, averting the fear stimulator's angered gaze.

"Then what?" Solidaster spat.

"I'm, I'm sorry" was all the siren could say.

"YOU'RE SORRY?" the fear stimulator roared. He struck out a hand, and caught Sonata in a black bubble. She was pinned to the side of the bubble by invisible cuffs that materialized around her wrists and ankles. "YOU'RE SORRY ? YOU'RE SORRY FOR SIMPLY _FORGETTING_ THE FAMILY THAT DIED FOR US?" Solidaster clenched his fist, causing Sonata to start choking.

"Sonata!" someone shouted. The siren could not hear anything, the darkness was suffocating her.

Several bullets went off and fired at the dome. They ricocheted, but they left small dents in the bubble.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOUDOING?" Solidaster shouted, he sent a pulse through the bubble, and it made Sonata shake violently. She screamed, but no one heard her.

"We need to save our friend!" Rhias yelled. She hurled a sandstorm at the dark dome.

"Sonata healed us all, endangering her own life, and now we're repaying the favor!" Alala shouted, sending vibrations towards the dome.

Asuka and Viktor constantly shot at the dome. Tiger had performed a cat dragon tiger fist, and Ely beside him had grown a large vine that smashed against the dome.

Striker and Eleanor, both thankfully healed, where slashing at the dome with large energy imbued claws. Rei, clutching her side, used her rail gun to shoot a bullet hurricane, the spell was doing a number on her magic energy, but she continued on.

"STOP IT!" Solidaster yelled desperately at the group. Of course, this did not stop them. The fear stimulator started to lose his footing, but his grip did not waver.

Loni and Cheshire had worked together, performing a spell of Cheshire's doing. A tornado surrounded the dome, and it slashed at it with blue and black auras, the black aura burning it and the blue aura healing the dome minimally. The damage was worse than the healing could fix.

With Orchidium hovering over Melanie, and the able-bodied fairy tail kids helping as much as they could, the dome had broken, and Sonata fell to the floor. Solidaster stared shocked, he fell to his knees besides the broken siren.

"I was trying to save her, Sona-Chan can't fall into, the hands, of, light" Solidaster said raggedly.

He raised his head up, and released air. Solidaster had passed out this way.

**Here's your chapter you hungry vultures! Lol jk, sorry this chapter took a while, I was having a billion ideas for another fic (dragon OC one) maybe I'll ask for dragon OCs if you guys can make some XD. So I hope this chapter's good, I hinted towards Sonata's past a little if you guys can see it. Which I hope you can, I will worry over your eyesight if you can't. Now I'm off to start another chapter for my dragon OC fic, and who knows? Maybe you'll see an OC hunt for that…. I hope you like this chapter! Bye my Sketchlings!**


End file.
